


What Do You Get Out Of It?

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romance, Swearing, how do, i've never done volunteer work, let jihoon rest, mentions of violence in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Jihoon does volunteer work to clear his record, but someone doesn’t think that’s a good reason to be there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in june of 2016
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/145829472895/

Being such a well renowned college, they had to maintain certain standards in their students. Thus a single blemish on Jihoon’s high school record was sure to keep him from being accepted.

“Unless you make up for it or get it removed.” His Counselor told him, setting the paper record down. Jihoon frowned. They were almost certainly only doing that for emphasis, everything was digitized by now. He wasn’t fooled. “You could probably fix it with Volunteer work.”

“Fine.”

So there he was, standing under the cover of a booth that was handing out fliers. He was familiar with the group handling it. A Volunteer organization- club, really- formed by one of the students at his school. With members from a few surrounding schools, as well. Jihoon was even friends with some of them. That didn’t mean he had to be happy about the fact he was going to join.

“Oh, Jihoon.” One of said friends, Mingyu, raised a hand in greeting before forcing a flier into Jihoon’s hands. “Join our group, or something. I know you don’t care but I gotta hand these out.”

“Actually,” Jihoon sighed, folding the flier up and stuffing it into his bag. “I want to join.”

“What bet did you lose?”

“Am I that bad a person?”

“Didn’t you assault someone?”

“…” Jihoon glared, hoping to get across the ‘shut up’ without words. “That’s why.”

“Oh, are you trying to get it erased from you record?” Mingyu laughed. “You’ll have to talk to our leader then.”

“Joy.”

“Here, sign up,” Mingyu pushed a clipboard with a from on it towards Jihoon. “And come to our schools meeting room tomorrow.”

“Club room.” Jihoon muttered, signing the sheet with a pen Mingyu hands him.

It wasn’t like Jihoon was against the idea of the club. It was doing good things. But he had enough things on his plate, and the energy it required- energy reflected in most of it’s members- was something he didn’t have. Still, as told he showed up to the club room right after school the next day.

There were a few people there he recognized. Mingyu and a few others, all grouped together at a set of desk. Figuring it was his best option, Jihoon dropped into a seat by them with a vague noise of greeting.

“Wow it was true!” Soonyoung mock-gasps and Jihoon resists the urge to smack him.

“Told you.”

“You should have bet them, Mingyu,” Jihoon says, watching the disappointment form in Mingyu’s faces.

“You’re right.”

“Don’t give him ideas, Jihoon.”

“Well it’s too late now.”

To save Jihoon from more of the conversation the door opens again and someone claps.

“Okay! Is everyone here?” An echo of confirmation chimes around the room, from the students, before the person grins. “Great, so how yesterday went aside, I hope you guys are ready for a real task.”

“How yesterday went?” Soonyoung doesn’t even try to be quiet in the question. Out of instinct Jihoon sinks down in his seat.

“Well, recruiting never goes very well,” They said, laughing in a way to shows they aren’t actually happy about it.

“We got one at least,” Mingyu glances at Jihoon, who sinks even further.

“We did?” Now that person is looking a Jihoon, who is trying with all his being to disappear. Attention wasn’t a problem, but being called out for joining when it was pretty known that he didn’t have any interest in the group before was a bit awkward.

“Oh.” For someone that sounded disappointed that no one had joined before, they sure sounded disappointed realizing Jihoon had joined. _Make up your mind!_ “Anyway,”

 _Don’t try to change the subject!_ Jihoon glared while they ignored him and went to talking about some ‘planting trees’ project. Typical Volunteer work, Jihoon thought.

“Wow,” Mingyu mutters, quiet enough only the nearest people catch it. “Seungcheol is usually more excited when people join.”

“Think he knows why Jihoon joined?”

“The whole school did hear about it.”

“Thanks, guys,” Jihoon mutters, turning back to Seungcheol and pretending to listen. He could already tell this wasn’t going to go well.

When Jihoon heard “Planting Trees” he had figured ‘oh yeah, sprouts’ or something along those lines. Not tree’s his size. To be fair, they were thin and light enough that a few people working together could pick them up and put them in their designated holes in the ground.

Still, it was a lot of work.

“End me.” Jihoon grabbed onto the trunk of one the tress, his hand circling almost around it.

“You signed up for this.” Seungcheols tone makes Jihoon want to hit him. He didn’t sign up for his lungs being on fire! Maybe he should exercise more.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Now help me with this.” Before Jihoon can fully process the words, the tree he’s leaning on is being pulled side-way’s for them to lift it. It take all of Jihoons focus not to fall over with it.

As he, Seungcheol, and another student who seems really unhappy to be working with the two of them, lift the tree and start shuffling sideways towards where they need to take it, Jihoon glares at Seungcheol.

“What is your problem?” Finally voicing the question Jihoon has had the entire time, he watches Seungcheol frown.

“You clearly don’t want to be here or help. I don’t have to be happy about someone joining just to clear their name for hurting someone.”

“You don’t have to be a jerk about it either.” They drop the tree in place and the third member of their group takes off so quickly Jihoon barely notices.

“This isn’t supposed to be about personal gain!”

“What does it matter? As long as I’m helping?”

“I don’t want someone who thinks it’s okay to hurt others in my organization!”

“Hey Jihoon come help us with this!” Mingyu’s voice stops Jihoon from responding. He’s almost certain the other doesn’t actually need help, but he’ll take whatever he can get to get away from the conversation.

“Yeah, coming!”

The rest of that day had gone without incident, but Jihoon still has weeks more of volunteering to do and isn’t so sure Seungcheol wont kick him out without actual reason. Well, with a stupid reason, in Jihoon’s opinion.

“Jihoon, what are you doing?”

“Trying to get this done before our oh-so-great leader get’s here.” Jihoon mutters, sarcasm lacing his tone. Leaned over math homework and trying to do calculations in his head as quickly as possible.

“Why’s that?”

“I have to watch my neighbors kid later, so I wont have time after club.”

“You could, you know, skip today if it’s that big of a deal.”

“I already committed to this.”

“…I suddenly remember why we had to force you quit your last club.”

“Why’s that?” Jihoon isn’t the one to ask the question, and he curses himself for not noticing the door open. While silence fills the group, and Seungcheol looks genuinely curious, Jihoon stuffs his papers back into his bag.

“He over-”

“Mingyu.”

“Nevermind.”

“Right…” Seungcheol rolls his eyes, before addressing the club with their next activity.

It’s not Seungcheols business to know about someone he apparently hates, Jihoon reasons with himself.

“Why’d you do it?” Seungcheol asks, as he and Jihoon carry the booth they usually hand out fliers from into position. How did they keep ending up working together again?

“Do what?”

“Assault someone. What else?”

“I don’t know.” Jihoon drops his side of the booth while Seungcheol tries to set his down more gently.

“What.” It’s not even really a question, more like a statement of confusion, and Jihoon shrugs.

“Why did you join- or make? This group?”

“Joined, A guy last year formed it.” Seungcheol stretches out his arms. “Wanted to help… I guess.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Everyone does things because It benefits them in some way,” Jihoon leans against the booth. “Even if that’s just because helping people or whatever makes you happy.”

“Are you trying to convince me your reasons is just as good as mine?” Seungcheol looks genuinely offended, which makes Jihoon want to laugh. He smiles, instead, and shrugs.

“Not really.”

Theres a silence between them, as they wait for the others to show up with filers and break the piles up. Jihoon can tell, from the folds in the papers and the slight fading of ink that they’re the same ones from the week before.

“Hey Seungcheol.”

“What?”

“Are those two, over there, do they look like their fighting?”

“Huh?” Seungcheol looks up from the empty sign-up sheet to glance across the street at what looks like two people fighting. “Yeah, I guess. Why?”

“That guys on the left looks familiar.”

“You can only see his back from here.”

Theres a few seconds pause, while Jihoon narrows his eyes as if trying to figure something out. He ignores the fact he can feel Seungcheols gaze on him until the one whos’ face they can see tries walk away and they other guy turns so Jihoon can see his face. He grabs the one trying to walk away, and from across the street Jihoon and Seungcheol can hear the yelling.

“I knew it.”

“Knew what?” Seungcheol glances back at them, and frowns. “He’s grabbing him way too hard, right? I can see that from here. They might actually fight.”

Jihoon slams his hand on the table in front of them and stands. “How many people are you going to bully you jackass? I’ll kick your ass again!”

“Jihoon wha-” Seungcheol stops when Jihoon starts striding over the the pair. “Hey, hold on!”

“Don’t try to walk away from me!” One of the guys- the one Jihoon is a few feet away from punching- yells.

“Just leave me alone.” The others voice is weak.

“Hey!” Jihoon shouts, pushes past a group of people standing around like they don’t know what’s going on. The one turns to face Jihoon and pales. “Don’t think just because it’s not a girl this time it’s any different!”

“Mind your own business.” Jihoon does not, in fact ‘mind his own buisness’. Instead He kicks the guy in the leg, making him stumble and release the other person who runs past Jihoon. He’s not fully paying attention but he hears Seungcheol ask them if their okay.

“You really wanna get beat by a guy smaller than you, twice?”

They’re stopped by a shout of “Hey!” and the approached of a nearby stores security guard. Apparently not in the mood to get in any trouble, the other guy leaves and the crowd disperses while Jihoon continues to glare threateningly at the guy until he’s gone.

“Jihoon.”

“What?” With a sigh, Jihoon faces Seungcheol.

“Who was that?”

“The guy I assaulted?” Jihoon shrugs, and starts walking back to the booth in order to avoid Seungcheol’s gaze.

“Oh.” A pause. “Oh, you mean the reason you… Why say ‘I don’t know’ then?”

“Well it’s none of your business, for starters. And I would have had to Volunteer no matter the reason, so…”

“I guess…”

The don’t talk about it anymore that day, and Jihoon is glad for that. At least until a few day’s later, Seungcheol brings it up again.

“What did you get out of that, then?”

“Out of what?” Jihoon glances up from his papers. “It’s lunch not club, why are we talking?”

“Because I felt like it? Out of beating that guy up.”

“Not feeling guilty.”

“Huh?”

“If I hadn’t done anything I would have felt guiltily. So I did something. Anything else? I have a lot do to today.” Jihoon yawns, and writes down another answer.

“Enough you’re skipping lunch, I see.” Seungcheol sits in the seat in front of Jihoon without permission. Not that he actually needs it to sit somewhere, but Jihoon feels a little annoyed anyway.

“Club is when I used to do homework.”

“Sorry?”

“I joined it.”

“You could skip club.”

“No.”

“Jihoon.”

“I joined it, might as well show up.”

“Even when club leader is telling you it’s okay to skip? What do you get out of that?”

“Peace of mind.”

“Seems like the opposite.”

“Maybe.”

Jihoon blinks at his Counselor and tilts his head in pure confusion. “Can you, repeat that?”

“I said your record is clear. If your grades keep up and you don’t have anymore incidents, I have no doubt you’ll get into the school you want.”

“I thought I need at least two months? It’s been one.”

“Do you want me to change your record back, Jihoon? The Volunteer team vouched that you’ve put in extra effort for the club, so it was decided that you’d done enough.”

“I see.”

Jihoon all but slammed the club door open, stalked across the room while Seungcheol stopped mid-sentence, and dropped into his usual seat. With a few seconds pause, Seungcheol cleared his throat before continuing what he was saying.

“Jihoon?” Mingyu whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Why are you here?”

“I’m a club member?”

“I thought your record was cleared?”

“It was.”

“So?”

“So?”

The silence that followed was more than a little awkward.

“Hey, Jihoon. I thought you’d quit?”

“Why would I, Seungcheol?”

“Well… You don’t need to be here?”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“No?”

“Then it shouldn’t matter. I said I’d be here two months. So, here I am.”

“I guess so…”

“Why?” Jihoon asks one day, a week later, his hands covered in paint as they paint props for the drama club.

“Why what?” Seungcheol responds with his own questioin, looking over his work on a tree.

“Tell them I was working more than I was?”

“You’re overworking yourself,” Seungcheol states, like it’s a known fact. “No offense but I don’t need club members that aren’t sleeping or eating. Besides, you did plenty.”

“You need all the members you can get.”

“Well I don’t want to know being a member is causing you to be over-worked. Or anyone.”

“You’re trying to get rid of me.”

“No.” Seungcheol tosses a paint brush to Jihoon, who narrowly avoids being hit with it. “I just don’t want to be responsible for you getting sick or something. If you’re okay, then I’m happy your here. But I don’t have to be a genius to see how tired you are.”

“Fine.”

“Are you quiting?”

“No. But I might skip tomorrow.”

“I don’t think your supposed to tell your club leader your planing to skip.”

“He said it was okay.”

“Darn, foiled again.”

“Nerd.”

“Don’t you have like, straight A’s? And I’m the nerd?”

“…Shut up.”

Jihoon, true to his word, skipped the next day. Showed up the day after, though. Then skipped the day after that, again. Still, when he did show up he looked more rested than he had before, so Seungcheol seemed okay with it.

“How come when I skip I get yelled at?”

“You’re lazy.”

“…Who asked you, Jihoon?”

“You.” Jihoon glanced up at Mingyu from his homework for a brief second, before looking back down at the last page.

“I think your getting special treatment.”

“Why?”

“’Cause Seungcheol likes you, duh.” Jihoon scoffed in response. “I’m serious.”

“Sure.”

“No I think he’s right.”

“See Soonyoung agrees!”

“You’re teaming up on me.” Jihoon muttered, writing down his last answer with a sigh. “Do I need to remind you about the both of you pining over your respective crushes.”

“Does that mean you have a crush you Seungcheol?”

“Stop.”

“It does!”

Jihoon tossed his pen at Mingyu’s head.

 

“Jihoon-”

“No.”

“Well, okay then. I didn’t even speak. At least let me say something.” Seungcheol frowned.

“What?”

“Would you like to uh.. Go.. Somewhere with me?”

“You want to be specific?”

“Like a date?” Seungcheol spit the words out so quickly Jihoon barely caught them.

“Oh.” Avoiding Seungcheols gaze, in hopes he wouldn’t notice Jihoon’s red face, Jihoon shrugged. “What do you get out of that?”

“A date with a person I like?”

“Oh. Yeah I mean, sure.”

“Great. Then Jihoon, what do you get out of saying yes?”

“The same thing.”

“Oh.” Seungcheol apparently took lessons from the Jihoon school of responding to things. At any rate it means Jihoon is even more startled when Seungcheol all but picks him up. “That’s great!”

“Is it?”

“Yeah!”

“Yeah.” Jihoon laughs.


End file.
